


Boxes

by lazyphannie



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2017, Fluff, M/M, Moving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22676074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazyphannie/pseuds/lazyphannie
Summary: Their 2017 move
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 12
Kudos: 23





	Boxes

**Author's Note:**

> this is super short but i thought id post it anyway  
> if you wanna pop on over to my tumblr [alazyphannie](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alazyphannie) i have a feeling I'll be doing more shit on there

He aches.

His whole body aches.

His calves ache, his arms ache, his back aches, his hands ache. God even his head aches. Although there’s not much he can do about any of that except lie there and close his eyes and pretend their new flat isn’t a complete mess of boxes and furniture that has yet to find a home. And that their new bedroom isn’t a complete tip filled with all their crap they were too sentimental to throw away so instead it’s packed in about a gazillion boxes that he’ll have to go through and sort out and it’ll take for fucking ages and he still aches.

He can hear Phil down the hall. Probably in the kitchen making a coffee cause that’s who he is. And Dan can just imagine him leaning against the counter waiting for the kettle to boil whilst he stands there, the expression he wears when he’s exhausted but also excited at any new thing that comes into their lives. This apartment being one of those things. 

He wants Phil to come here to make his feet and arms and legs and heads stop aching because Phil’s got special powers like that. “Phil,” he yells. Hoping he’ll hear him. 

No reply. 

“Phil,” he tries again. 

There’s footsteps coming down the hall and he hears a tap on the doorframe, not bothering to open his eyes. “You called, your highness,” Phil’s voice says from his left, and if Dan wasn’t quite as lazy as he’s feeling he’d probably roll his eyes and tell him to fuck off. 

Instead he opens his eyes very slowly and pears in the direction he heard Phil’s voice come from. Phil’s leaning there, against the wall, holding two mugs in his hand that have steam floating out of them. He raises his eyebrows at Dan and smiles before clambering over all the things that cover their floor and hopping into bed next to Dan. 

Dan sits up and shuffles over in order to give Phil room to sit up and pass him his mug. It’s tea. 

He cups the mug in his hands and breathes the heat in before slumping forward onto Phil’s shoulder, just wanting the contact. His eyes fall shut again and he listens to Phil’s breathing and waits for him to inhale his drink without thinking about the consequences that would involve burning his taste buds off. It happens every time

He feels Phil’s shoulder shift up from where he’s leaning against it and so he reaches his hand out to stop him just in time. 

Phil snorts, and Dan says “Hot.” As a reminder. Happens every time. 

There’s so much to do, and their boxes won’t unpack themselves. His body still aches, and he’s exhausted. But it’s not quite so overwhelming as it was before, because now Phil’s here too. And he’s pretty sure, together, they could do anything if they really wanted it.


End file.
